Chronoa
|Race=Shin-jin |Gender=Female |Date of birth=Around 75 Million Before Age |Address=Toki Toki City |Occupation=Supreme Kai |Allegiance=Time Patrol |FamConnect= Grand Supreme Kai (fellow Supreme Kai) Eastern Supreme Kai (fellow Supreme Kai) Northern Supreme Kai (fellow Supreme Kai) Southern Supreme Kai (fellow Supreme Kai) Western Supreme Kai (fellow Supreme Kai) Old Kai (fellow Supreme Kai) Tokitoki (Pet) Future Trunks (Student/Attendant) Future Warrior (Student/Employee) }} The Supreme Kai of Time (時の界王神, Toki no Kaiōshin) is a deity mentioned in the computer game Dragon Ball Online under the name Lord of Time (界王時間, Kaiōjikan; lit. "World King of Time") and a major character in the video game Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. This deity watches over the flow of time from the cosmos. Biography Background The Supreme Kai of Time was born at least 75,000,000 years ago. She raised Tokitoki into an adult, and was given this position. At some point, she confronted Future Trunks for creating and using a Time Machine to alter the past and prevent his future timeline which resulted in a split in the timeline. As she was in need of an assistant, she deceived Future Trunks by telling him "What you did is a mortal sin and making Time Machines is a crime! Work under me if you want to be forgiven!", causing Future Trunks to become her assistant as a means of atonement for his and Future Bulma's sin of creating and using the Time Machine to alter the past. He was unaware that it wasn't a sin as he and his mother Future Bulma were the first ones to do it, a fact she decided to keep secret from Trunks as she needed an assistant. Though admittedly she didn't realize that Trunks would take her lie of his Time Machine being a mortal sin to heart and take the role of her assistant so seriously, and as a result Trunks turned out to be hard worker and proved himself to be great assistant. She also chose not to fix the changes in the timeline that resulted from Future Trunks' traveling through time such as his role in the deaths of Mecha Frieza and King Cold, Goku surviving his Heart Virus, Cell using his stolen Time Machine to go to the past when 18 & 17 were still alive, allowing Cell to achieve his Perfect Form and the events of Cell Games, since she understood that Trunks' intentions for doing so where noble, pure, and ultimately for the greater good as history didn't turn out for the worse. ''Dragon Ball Online'' The act of using a Time Machine is ultimately a violation of the laws of the universe. Even if it was for the protection of Earth's peace, the Lord of Time gave Future Trunks a stern warning for his actions. Afterwards, in order to redeem his wrong actions, Trunks took up the job of Time Patrol to correct the distortion of history. After the Lord of Time forewarned Future Trunks of Mira's intentions to spread chaos throughout time and space, Trunks travels to Age 1000 in order to find allies and prevent Mira's reign in Age 2000, thus debuting the story of Dragon Ball Online. ''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' The Supreme Kai of Time has Future Trunks and the Time Patrol use Toki Toki City in Age 850 as their base of operations. She first appears after the Future Warrior helps the Z Fighters defeat Dark Nappa & Dark Vegeta. She tells Future Trunks that a evil time traveler is responsible for Villainous Mode overtaking various villains throughout time after Trunks wonders who could be behind the sudden changes in the timeline. She greets the Future Warrior with a cheerful Hello and in a playful manner flirtatiously poses as Future Trunks nervously introduces her to the warrior. However her introduction is cut short by her pet bird Tokitoki perching on top of her head. She yells angrily at the bird for making her look foolish and states the bird is really heavy. She then has Future Trunks and the Future Warrior head back in time to stop Towa and Mira from fulfilling Démigra's plans. Voice actors *'Japanese Dub': Kanae Itō *'English Dub': Felecia Angelle Trivia *She is the second female Supreme Kai seen in the series after Western Supreme Kai and is the only known living female Supreme Kai. She is also one of the oldest Supreme Kai's still living (being at least over 75 million years of age) and one of the three Supreme Kai's known to have not been killed or absorbed by the original Majin Buu (due to her living in Time Nest to guard the Time Storage Vault, the others being Eastern Supreme Kai and Elder Kai (and he only survived due to being trapped in the Z Sword). *Her outfit sports white high heel boots making her one of the few female characters to wear high heel footwear. *She finds Bardock attractive and even wonders if he has a girlfriend. *Gotenks thinks the Supreme Kai of Time kinda cute and couldn't help but say yes when girls like her ask him for favors, indicating that she may asked Gotenks to train the Future Warrior after he told he was to young to join the Time Patrol. She might also be responsible for why Metamoran Fusions don't timeout while they are in Toki Toki City, using to her powers over time somehow negating the fusions time limit. *She is somewhat sensitive about her true age of more than 75 million years, as she mistakenly assumes Future Trunks was thinking about her age while he was commenting on her battle with Demigra 75 million years ago. After he denies her accusation, she tries to brush it off by saying it should matter anyway, mentioning how people praise her all the time for looking way younger than she actually is, though she does not mention the fact that this is due to the fact Supreme Kai's don't physically age (Elder Kai's aged appearance is due to having fused with the Old Witch). *Her dialogue in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse reveals she deceived Trunks so she could gain a much needed assistant. His journey to the past was the first time distortion in the universe and as such was not yet against the law. Furthermore she could have undone it, but chose not to as she realizes that despite the damage and potential danger of tampering with the timeline, ultimately Trunks' reasons were noble and the greater good as history didn't turn out for the worse. She also didn't really think Trunks would take her lie about Time Machines being a mortal sin to heart as he did and didn't expect him to be such a serious-minded person who takes the role of being her assistant very seriously, even jokingly stating he should be called "Super Serious" instead of Super Saiyan. **She seems to have a lot of faith and trust in the Future Warrior, to the point she is even willing to tell the Warrior about lying to Future Trunks so she could have an assistant. *Though due to Future Trunks' actions she has made the creation and use of Time Machines a crime, she does permit Future Trunks' Capsule Corporation to create Time Machines sanctioned by her for use by the Time Patrol, Future Trunks, and the Future Warrior to track down time fragments in Parallel Quests, eventually resulting in the creation of the Time Machine Station in Toki Toki City where the machines are docked. It is unknown how she responded to Bulma's construction of the Time Machine that Tapion use at the end of Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon and whether it was illegal or not when she did so. *Android 18's reason for agreeing to train the Future Warrior was because the Supreme Kai of Time agreed to pay her for it. *According to her, if the Time Storage Vault is destroyed the universe would cease to exist. *Future Trunks mentions before he became her assistant and established the Time Patrol, she was quite lonely, causing her to enjoying peoples company and having someone to talk to besides Tokitoki. He also mentions she has a keen interest in technology, as she fascinated by the robots & invention provided by Future Trunks from the Capsule Corporation and often questions Trunks about them and how they work. Unfortunately she is untidy, leaving the stuff all over the place near her home in the Time Nest once she became bored with it (you can actually find a pile of them at the Time Nest). Trunks even once brought her a cleaning robot to clean things up for her, however she was so fascinated by it she caught it and never let it go. She kept asking it so many questions, it short circuited and eventually blew smoke causing Trunks to just give in and cleaned thing up her. ca:Kaioshin del Temps es:Kaio Shin del Tiempo Category:Characters Category:Deities Category:Females Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Time Patrol